Schizophrenia (Discontinued)
by arianathemerpsterderpster
Summary: [Discontinued] Cry (Cryaotic/ChaoticMonki) is dealing with severe schizophrenia and develops insomnia without knowing. He soon gets the idea that he hasn't any hope. He's alone... or so he believes until he meets someone that may change his view of life. (PewDiePie x Cry/PewDieCry)
1. Chapter 1

**{Hello**

**Please note that none of this is true. I know it's obvious, but you never know what to expect from people these day.  
>I do not own Cry nor PewDiePie. That would be weird.<br>****Also, I am not making fun of people who are Schizophrenic or the other health problems in this story. My sibling has Schizophrenia. Me making fun of Schizophrenia would be like a potato making fun of fries... I don't even know.  
><strong>**Also, I do not know what Cry looks like. I'm just simply basing his looks off of fan art.****One more thing, I don't know how Cry or PewDiePie would react to the situations in this story because I am not a mind reader and none of this really happened.  
>Happy reading.<strong>

Introduction

_These voices... these voices are horrible... yet wise. They tell me to do things... Horrible things. "Don't take that medicine, Cry. It's poisoned." or "Don't show your face, Cry. It's hideous." and sometimes even "Kill yourself, Cry. You're only taking up space." I try not to listen, I really do... but it's like I'm possessed or something and I do things like not take my medicine or... cover my face with a white poker face mask when I feel vulnerable. Yet, sometimes I have the power to overcome the damned voices in my head and... not attempt to kill myself... but... sometimes, the voices and sometimes even the images in my head... they make it so goddamn tempting... and the fact that I'm all alone doesn't help. I have no one or nothing to blame but myself. The guilt... it doesn't help obviously. It just makes me more... sad... angry... alone. I surprisingly make my viewers and subscribers happy. They have my videos... but what do I have? WHO do I have? I can't even make myself happy. If I can't make myself happy then... what is there to live for?_


	2. Chapter 2

I looked up at the ceiling, then closed my eyes. I pulled the covers off of me and pulled my knees up to my chest. "Get up, ass-wagon." I sigh, closing my eyes, attempting to drown out the 7 voices in my head. It's... gotten worse. "I said, 'Get the hell up, ass-wagon!'" a voice repeated. I started gritting my teeth in annoyance. "Why the hell do you care? You want me gone anyway, don't you?" The voices started a chorus of maniacal laughter. I sat there, wanting to ask '_What the hell is so_ _funny?'_ but I decided not to even bother. I know they'll say something to start my day of crappy. I sighed and unfolded myself from the fetal position I was in, sitting up on the edge of my bed. For some reason the laughter grows stronger. "Cry, you're a damn idiot." a voice said in between laughs. "I know... you don't have to remind me..." "We don't give a damn about you, Cry. And yes, we want you DEAD. But... it wouldn't be any fun if you died right away." the loud laughter turned into a chorus of snickering. I stood up from my bed, walking toward my dresser, where my white poker-face mask was lying, I know I was in the house, but when I feel vulnerable, I can't stand to see my own face. I put the mask on and sigh. "It's too early for this shit."

* * *

><p>I walk into the bathroom. <em>I'm really tired of this. <em>I thought. I reach into the bathroom cabinet and grab a white and blue pill bottle. "What are you doing?!" a voice yells. I soon hear the many voices overlapping each other, saying things like, "Why won't you listen to us?! You're only hurting yourself!" and "You idiot! It's poison!" I shake my head, pouring 3 pills out of the bottle. "Goddammit, Aripiprazote. Get these things out of my head!" I swallow the pills and sigh. _Do your job A.S.A.P. _I thought. "What are you trying to do, Cry? Get rid of us? We'll be with you to Hell and back! We're apart of you! Don't you forget that." The voices started agreeing and I stood there, looking in the mirror. "The mask is more attractive than you!" they started to snicker. I left the bathroom and went downstairs, getting coffee and grabbed my phone along with my ear buds. "That won't stop us." two voices said in harmony. Only two voices? The medicine must be working. I smiled slightly. "No, but the Aripiprazote will."

* * *

><p>I walked down the street with my hands in my hoodie pockets as well as my ear buds in my ear, listening to music. No voices... lets not jinx it. As I listened to the song, I couldn't help but sing.<p>

_"The I.V on your hospital bed. This wasn't no accident. It was a therapeutic chain of events..."_

_Hospital..._ I thought. _One of the many Hells on Earth... What if I could just... get out of Hell and into Heaven?... if there is even one... I guess I could find out... Wherever I'm going, they won't be there... right?_ I sighed. _Wouldn't hurt to try, would it?_ I close my eyes for a few minutes thinking this over... then the next song comes on...

_'At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_you are never coming home, never coming home. Never coming home, never coming home._

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are never ever...'_

_Really?!_ I thought. That song was enough for tears to silently fall down my face. I yanked the ear buds out of my ears and sat on the nearest bench. I placed my head into my now sweaty palms. _I could just stop it right here! Right now! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! JUST DO IT, GODDAMMIT! _It was that moment where I didn't know whether it was my thoughts or one of the voices talking.

_Maybe the medicine is wearing off... Or maybe... It is my thoughts... Maybe... the voices were right..._

I stood up from the bench and looked around. _No children... no one at all... perfect._

That's when I heard the engine of a car getting louder and louder. I smiled slightly as a few tears escaped. _This is it._ I thought. I saw a car turn into my view, and a second before it could drive passed me... I walked in front of it... The last thing I felt, heard, or saw was... nothing... Surprisingly, it was painless.


	3. Chapter 3

I heard faint noises... and chattering voices... A_m I... dead?_ I thought. After what felt like hours of concentrating on the noises, I heard a beeping sound that sounded slightly louder than the other noises. _**Beep... Beep...**_** Beep.** It was a continuous noise that didn't seem to stop. I attempted to open my eyes... yet the blinding light that instantly came into view was intense. It took me a few minutes to recognize the noises and the beeping... Quite sad that I recognize these noises. I was in a goddamn hospital. The one place I didn't want to be at... I inhaled deeply, which immediately caused a great pain in my chest. "Fuuu-" I stop instantly as I hear the door open. "Hello." I slowly opened my eyes. It was a nurse... The nurse looked shock at me. I was confused. She must have seen it on my face. "People don't usually wake up this early from..." I know what she was about to say. "How long-" "4 hours." she cut me off. I was speechless yet angry. _How am I even still alive? The car was coming really fast..._ "Mr..." the nurse said in a sad, and for some reason, disappointed tone. "The doctors... and I... have decided to place you in Kenway's... Mental Hospital..." My eyes grow wide. "Y-you're records show that you've... attempted suicide four times before..." _When did...? I don't..._ I just lied there in the hospital bed, looking down at my hands, not exactly sure how to feel. Then a question occurred to me. "H-h-how long? For... How long?" I said curiously, yet at the same time, fearing the answer. "... About.. a year..." My eyes widened. "A whole... fucking year... Goddamn."

* * *

><p>Nurse's P.O.V.<p>

"A whole... fucking year... Goddamn." he said. I saw him silently cry, tears streaming down his face, yet he stays silent. I hated seeing the guy like this._ I know I didn't know anything about him, other than his past visits, but... This man... he hadn't any visitors. I know it's only been about 4 hours, but his past visits... He didn't have anyone over to see him. Is it that no one knows about his attempt or is it that... no one cares...? Stop it. Stop thinking like that. Why are you always assuming the worst? _I was snapped out of m thoughts when I heard a groan coming from the man. I sighed, shaking my head. _This is horrible..._ "Y-you'll... head out when you recover from your injuries..." I walked over, feeling bad for the man, and wiped a tear from his eyes, knowing it would be too painful for him to lift up his arm and do it himself. He, then, slowly nodded slightly. _One of the reasons I hate this job; too many feels._

* * *

><p>Cry's P.O.V.<p>

The nurse had left and I just laid there, looking at the ceiling. I started to crying aloud soon after. The crying caused my chest to hurt more than it did, making it almost insufferable._ I only make things in my life worse than it already is... It's only going to get worse. _I slowly close my eyes and go to sleep; an attempt to drown my thought.


	4. Chapter 4

~Several Months Later~

Today is the day I get to leave this Hell, yet only to go to another... Possibly worse. Most may take this by surprise, but I've never been to a mental hospital. I've only seen them in movies and T.V shows. I have no clue what it's going to be like... and that makes me afraid. I... think it's because of the things they'll make me do there... Will they examine me? They said that I would be questioned about my... condition. I'm not ready for that.

* * *

><p>A nurse came in my room, holding the door wide open. "Hello. Are you ready to leave?" I sighed. "Not really, but I guess I haven't an opinion, do I?" She frowned. "I'm sorry. It's only to help and understand you." I stayed silent while standing up. "We'll have to stop by your home to grab some of you things." I nodded and walked passed her. I waited for her to walk in front of me. She did, me following. <em>I'm... going to be away from my home for a year... Wait... Who would take care of A.K.? What about my bills and stuff?... What about the best job I've ever had? <em> I stopped in my tracks, soon after, seeing the nurse noticing that I wasn't following her anymore. She turned to face me, giving me a perplexing look. "... D-do you think that I could, you know,... Take my cat and simple video equipment?" She developed a poker-face expression, reminding me of my mask. She then signed. "I'm... I'm sorry to say this, but... I wouldn't count on it. I'm sorry, though, I'm not completely sure." I looked down at the floor in disappointment. _Disappointment. Will my viewers... be disappointed in not getting any videos or even notice for a year? __And A.K... Who'd take care of A.K.?_ The nurse turned around and continued walking, me following her until we approached the vehicle.

* * *

><p>A couple of nurses and I arrived at my house. With the nurses waiting in the car, I approached my doorstep. I turned to my mailbox and attempted to place my hand down in between the mailbox and the brick wall of the house, finally obtain my spare house key. I unlocked the door and stood in the doorway a few seconds before feeling a tap on my shoulder. "E-excuse me?" one of the nurses said. "Yes, friend?" I said, trying to sound somewhat happy or at least not bummed. "The nurse who escorted you to the car, she told me about your cat and your video equipment? It turns out... that you can take your cat." she said oddly blunt, but I pushed the observation aside. <em>My furry companion by my side.<em> I instantly smiled. "... But... There may be a chance that you cannot take your video equipment." I remain silent for a minute, trying to be grateful enough to have A.K. with me. She then lays a hand on my shoulder. "... The mental hospital requires a search through belongings. Either we check them before you get there or they check it when you get there,.. If you don't pack anything that would harm anyone or yourself... I'll allow you to pack your simple equipment." With eyes widened, I quickly pulled her into a hug. "Th-thank you, friend." I said. She softly giggles, hugging back quickly, then let go. "No problem. I would miss your videos..." I stare blankly, opening my mouth only to close it. _She watches my videos? How did she even know I was...-_ "Now hurry and grab your things. Don't worry about your identity." She smiled softly them walked back to the car. _Well, fuck me sideways._ I thought, still in shock as well as confusion.

* * *

><p>I exited my house, locking my door. The same nurse as before approached me. "May I see inside your bag?" I nodded handing her my large bag, having A.K.'s cage in my left hand, as well as my spare white poker-face mask in between my pointer finger and my middle finger. After she inspected my bag, finding nothing but clothes, my simple equipment, my laptop, and old photos, she pointed to A.K.'s cage. I gave her a look showing confusion. "Sorry, Mr. Te-" "Call me, 'Cry'." I said, smiling slightly, causing her to smile as well. "Sorry, <em>Cry,<em> but I have to check everything... and you don't have to worry about cat food. They'll supply it to your cat." I nodded and passed it to her. Seeing nothing but A.K. inside, we entered the car to go to our next destination; Kenway's Mental Hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

The car made a slow approach in front the hospital. When the car came to a stop, the nurse in the passenger seat turned to face me with a small smile. "Are you ready, Cry?" I looked down to my shoes and sighed. "Not really but I guess I haven't a choice, do I?" Her smile vanished. "I'm so sorry, Cry. I really am, but it's for your own good." _I may have heard that many times before... _I grabbed my belongings and followed the two nurses into the hospital.

Inside the mental hospital, it was surprisingly quiet. In movies, T.V shows, and video games, the hospitals would be filled with screams, cries, and random creepy conversations... but it was quiet. I followed the nurses down a hallway when we met an older woman. "Hello, I'm Doctor Rosalinda, and you are?" she asked with a slight smile. I slighted smirked. "We're here to drop of a new patient of yours." Dr. Rosalinda looked at me, smile slightly widening. "You must be the new patient? What's your name?"she said. "Call me Cry" She nodded slightly and turned to the nurses. "Thank you so much. I'll take him off your hands, and show him to his room." The nurses nodded. Dr. Rosalinda motioned me to follow her and I did, then I felt a tug on my long sleeved shirt. I turned around to see one of the nurse; the one that I talked to when we arrived at my house. "H-hey, stay strong and well. Okay, Cry? I better see videos uploaded." A small smile appeared on her face. I let out a chuckle. "I will. I promise. And... I don't recall getting your name..." "My name is Alice." Her smile widened. I smirked then hugged her. "Thank you... Alice." She hugged back tightly. "Don't worry about it." she said, giggling. I grew a smile on my face. "H-... How do you seem so chill? I mean... you... did what you did, yet you act like nothing happened. You seem to keep your cool." My smile left as fast as it came. "Because I don't want to remember it... Anyways, thank you, Alice. Hopefully, I'll see you when I get out of here." "Y-yeah!" She practically jumped with joy. "Cry?" I looked at Dr. Rosalinda and turned back to Alice. "Goodbye, Alice." I gave her a quick hug and followed Dr. Rosalinda.

* * *

><p>"Here is your room." Dr. Rosalinda opened a door and inside was nothing but a bed, dresser, TV, and desk. I entered and sat my things on my bed and sat beside them. She handed me a piece of paper. "Here is the schedule. I have some things to deal with, but if you'd like a small tour, go next door to the right. He's a nice guy and he'd be happy to show you around." She said with a faint smile. I nodded. "Thank you, friend." She soon left the room, leaving my thoughts and I alone. <em>I... I still can't believe that I'm going to be in here for a year... <em>I sighed and stood up and started to unpack my things. "Fucking hell." I muttered to myself at the thought of being away from my home for a year. "Got that right." one of my voices said. _The medicine must be wearing off. _I groaned and ignored it while continuing to unpack my things. I let my feline out of the cage, allowing him to roam freely around the room, examining him new surroundings. After unpacking and hiding my simple equipment, I looked at my schedule.

**Routine**

**8:30 a.m.: Morning Checks [Daily]**

**9:00 a.m. - 10:00 a.m.: Breakfast [Daily]**

****10:15 a.m. - 11:00 a.m.: Psychiatrist [Mondays and Wednesdays]****

****11:15 a.m.: Medicine****

**12:30 p.m. - 1:30 p.m.: Lunch [Daily]**

**3:00 p.m. - Community Group [Every Monday]**

**4:00 p.m. - 5:00 p.m.: Visitation Hour [Daily]**

**6:00 p.m. - 7:00 p.m.: Dinner [Daily]**

**7:15 p.m.: Medicine [Daily]**

**10:00 p.m.: Night Checks [Daily]**

**11:30 p.m.: Curfew [Daily]**

_Medicine... Visitation Hour... Psychiatrist?! No way in Hell!_ I heard a soft chuckle. "Looks like you won't be getting involved in visitation hour." Several voices chuckled, yet not all. I rolled my eyes and exited my room, going next door. _ I guess I should ask for a tour of this place if I'm going to be here for a while... _ I approached the door and knocked quickly and stepping back, waiting for this person to open the door. When I didn't hear any footsteps, I assumed that he or she was not here so I started to return to my room, then the door opened. The door revealed a tall, thin, dirty blonde man, about my age, with ocean blue eyes and pale skin. Not the sickly pale skin, yet on the verge. He also had a natural cantaloupe cream lip color. He looked like any ordinary person... Yet he appeared to be too skinny, and his eyes had bags under them. _He's so... mesmerizing._ _Had he not slept, though? _His lips curved into a smirk and he folded his arms, leaning on the door frame with his side, "Hello." he said. I nodded my head up. "S'up." There were seconds of silence before I asked him for what I had come for. "Hey, friend. Um, do you think you could, you know... show me around?" I asked, slightly hesitantly. I wasn't sure if the guy wanted to deal with me. He did a small shrug. "Yeah, sure. I guess." I smiled slightly. "What your name, bro?" he asked me. "Uh, call me 'Cry'." He raised an eyebrow at me in confusion. "... Why 'Cry'?" I sent him a small shrug. "Eh, just because. What's your name?" He unfolded his arms and extended a hand out. "Before I came to this place, I was sometimes called 'PewDiePie', 'Pewds', or 'PewDie', but that was before. My name is Felix." I grinned and took his hand in mine, shaking it. "Alright, nice to meet you, kind sir." I said. He laughter quietly. "Alright, let me show you Hell." he began to grin and walk, with me following him. _Could we possibly... become friends?_


	6. Chapter 6

**{A/N: Hello, bunch munch. I haven't uploaded a new chapter in a while and I decided that I'll attempt to upload one at least once a week.  
>Do you guy watch Cryaotic's Livestreams? Did you watch it last night? I couldn't, I was kinda sick D:}<strong>

Felix dragged me all throughout the hospital, his hand grasping my forearm, showing me around. He showed me the important parts such as the Cafeteria, Bathrooms, the Psychiatrist's office, the community group meeting area, but I was constantly distracted by Felix's questions. "So...?" he turned to me and folded his arms while walking. I gave him a confusing look. "So, what, dude?" He looked down at the floor. "W-why are you here?" I instantly frowned. "Um-" "You.. don't have to answer that. It was a stupid question anyways." He said, not taking his eyes off the floor. "N-no. It's fine. It's just that... I just got here and I don't want to exactly talk about it right now. Maybe later?" He looked at me and nodded. "Yeah..." I was curious of why he was here, but I didn't want to ask him and be rude or anything like that. Curiosity got the best of me. "I-I know that I told you that I'll tell you my reason later, but... Why... Why are you here?" He stopped in his tracks, yet again, stared down at the floor. I stopped as well. "I... I tried to end my life... Plus, I starve myself. I don't think it's worth eating." I gave him an apologetic look. "H-.., How did you try to...?" My voice trailed off. He looked at me with sorrowful eyes. "Lets just say that ropes aren't very effective.." I looked down at the ground, regretting even asking. "O-oh... I'm sorry." I felt a weak hand on my shoulder. "It's fine, bro!" Felix gave me a smile, but I wasn't fooled. I knew it was fake. "I... guess that it's only fair that I tell you my reason... I-" "Cry, you don't have to tell me. I'm not going to pressure you into doing something that you do not want to do!" He gave me a warming smile. "N-no! I want to tell you. I..." I thought of what exactly to say. "I... tried to take my life, too... Plus, I... have schi-" I stopped myself. _I shouldn't tell him that I have Schizophrenia yet. He'll think that I'm more crazy than anyone! _I saw a black figure stand next to Felix. I knew what it really was. It was my Schizophrenia, but I couldn't help but gasp. "What's wrong, Cry? What were you going to say?" Felix had said, looking concerned. "N-nothing. That's all I had to say. I tried to end it all." I looked down at the floor, not wanting to look at the figure nor make eye contact with Felix. "I'm sorry, Cry. Lets just forget about it and go. It's almost lunch. It's pizza Friday!" He said, grabbing a hold of my forearm. We both walked passed the figure and I heard it say something. "Go ahead and tell him, Cry. He'll leave you like the rest." I looked back to Felix and sighed. "Dammit." I mumbled under my breathe, quiet enough so Felix couldn't hear me.

* * *

><p>Felix and I approach the Cafeteria and found a place to sit. "Here, Cry. Sit here, and I'll get you something to eat. What would you like?" I shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Thank you." I said, giving him a warm smile. He nodded and left to go the line. I sat there for a few seconds and I felt a a tad on my shoulder. I turned around, expecting it to be Felix, but it was a young girl, well, not that young, She was about my age. She had pretty long, blonde hair and amazing grey eyes. She was quite pretty. When I turned and saw her, she gave me a short wave and smiled. I returned the smile and stretched out my hand, requesting a hand shake. She shook it and smiled. "May I sit next to you?" I smiled and nodded and she sat beside me. "What's your name?" I asked her. "My name is Adalyn." I smiled at the name. "That's a beautiful name. Call me Cry." She nodded in understanding. "Thank you." she said blushing. "May I ask why am I to call you Cry?" She gave me a small smile, and I couldn't help but smile back. "Eh, it's a bit complicated." She gave a small nod. "H-hey, not to be rude or anything, but I was curious as of to why you had came to talk to me. Did you need something? Again, I don't mean to be rude or anything." She smiled warmly. "It's fine. You just looked lonely, is all, and I've never seen you around before, so I figured that you are new here, yes?" I slowly nodded "Yeah..." I said a bit sad. <em>I really don't want to be here. <em>"Hey, If you're up for it, would you, um,... like to be my friend?" She asked me, with a hint of nervousness in her voice. I placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Of course, friend." A smile crept on her face. She leaned in to me, giving me a small, weak hug. "Thank you, Cry. I don't have much friends here." I returned the hug. "No problem. I don't have many friends in general, so.." I chuckled at the end and she did as well. I heard footsteps approach us and I turned slightly to Felix standing behind us with a tray, carry a pizza on it. He was staring. I cleared my throat and slowly parted from the hug. "Oh, thank you, friend." I gave him a warming smile as he handed me the tray. "No problem." He said, returning the smile. "H-hi, Felix." Adalyn said. Felix just smirked, "Hey, Adalyn." She nodded and turned to me. "Well, I'm going back to my friend. It was amazing talking to you, Cry." She gave me a quick hug and ran off. "Bye, friend!" I yelled, before her. I turned to Felix to see him sitting right next to me. "Thank you, again, Felix. Where's your food?" I asked him, thoughtlessly. "You're stupid, Cry. You want to scare him off already? Idiot!" The voices said in unison. "Um, I-" "No, It's fine. You forgot. It's fine." He said with a small smile. I nodded. "Okay, but, um, you should really eat something, please. I don't like seeing my friends hurt. Please..." He was silent for a few seconds. "I-I'm sorry. Cry. Not today, okay?" I looked down at the table, which suddenly became interesting. I didn't want to eat in front of him. "He's right, you know? He's wise to not eat. He feels that it would be a waste if he ate. You should follow his actions, because these people aren't doing anything but wasting their precious food, when they could be feeding someone who isn't wasting space." I heard a chorus of laughter coming from all voices. "SHUT UP!" I yelled, still looking at the table. "C-Cry?" Felix placed his hand on my shoulder. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME THAT I'M WORTHLESS! THAT I'M WASTING SPACE! I KNOW THAT ALREADY! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

* * *

><p>Felix's P.O.V<p>

"I-I'm sorry, Cry. Not today, okay?" I gave him a reassuring smile, but I doubt he saw it due to his sudden interest to the table. It was silent between the two of us for a few seconds until Cry's sudden outburst. "SHUT UP!" I jumped slightly. _Well that was unexpected. Who the hell is he talking to? _I was a little scared, not knowing what to do or say. I was scared enough to stutter. "C-Cry?" I slowly reached for his shoulder and softly gripped it. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME THAT I'M WORTHLESS! THAT I'M WASTING SPACE! I KNOW THAT ALREADY! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I flinched in fear and removed my hand from his shoulder. "C-Cry, I never called you 'Worthless'! Nor have I said that you were a waste of space! Cry, are you alright?" Soon after, Cry didn't seem as tense and he slowly turned his head towards me with red, puffy eyes and wet fallen tears on his cheek, giving me a small, obviously fake, smile. "Yeah, I-I'm sorry, friend. I... I owe you an explanation." Inside, I wanted just say 'Hell, yes, you do.', but I couldn't do that to Cry. He was clearly torn and broken at the moment. A man and woman, both dressed in white, approached us. "Is everything alright?" The woman said, clearly not giving a shit. _Of course, everything's alright! Cry just made an outburst, talking to himself, scaring the hell out of me, but it's cool! What makes you think that there's something wrong?! Dumb ass hat!_ Cry had wiped away the tears quickly and turned towards the two. "Everything's fine. Don't worry about it. Sorry, friends." He gave them a smile that was clearly convincing to them and walked off. _Really?! Are you both THAT dense?! _I look over to Cry, seeing him with his head in his now sweaty hands. "Cry..." I wasn't exactly sure of what to say. I want to comfort him, but... I don't know what to say. "I have Schizophrenia, Felix."


	7. Chapter 7

**{A/N: Heyooo. Well, I have made some decisions.****  
><strong>**I've decided to go back and just changed 'Ryan' to just 'Cry'.  
><strong>**Also, I was suppose to upload this chapter on Tuesday, yet I've been sick for the past week and it got worse around the time that I was planning to upload this. Okay, bye now.}**

Cry's P.O.V.

"W-what?" I heard Felix say in shock._ I'm a damn idiot! I probably scared the living shit out of him and now there's a great, big chance that he doesn't want to deal with me anymore! I just lost my chance to make a good friend! Dammit, I'm an imbecile! _I sighed and shook my head, which was still in the palms of my hands. _I don't want to see the terrified look on his face. _I stood up from my seat, only to be forced back down into my seat and embrace with warm, long arms. "Cry, why did you hesitate to tell me this before?" Felix had said, pulling me closes to him. I didn't reply. _I should tell him why... Shouldn't I? _I sighed and return the hug. We remain that way for awhile, capturing stares from people, yet oddly, I had no fucks to give. Felix began rubbing circles into my back. "Cry, it'll be okay." He said, pulling me closer to him. For some reason... I kind of liked it. I kind of... wanted to stay like this. I didn't want to part. I felt heat on my face, soon knowing that I was blushing. It was a bummer that my mask only covered only everything from my nose on up. _Now that I thought about it, why hasn't Felix questioned me about my mask?... Not that I'm complaining._ Sadly, soon after, Felix had began to pull from the hug. "Thanks, friend. I own you one." I said, looking down at my shoes. I felt a hand grasp my shoulder softly and I looked back up at Felix. "Don't worry about it, Cry." He gave me a reassuring smile.

* * *

><p>Felix and I walked back to our rooms, with Felix leading the way since I didn't know my way back. We approached my door and we entered. I plopped down on my bed, laying there, not wanting to move. "I guess I'll be going then." I heard Felix say. A part of me was sad and didn't want him to leave. Me, being the person I am, assumed that it was because he didn't want to be around me anymore. A.K. ran to Felix and pawed at his legs. "Woah! You have a cat? What is it's name, bro?" I chuckled at Felix looking at my cat in awe. "His name is A.K." <strong>{AN: Sorry if I got the gender mixed up.} **A.K. backed up, far away from Felix, then lunged toward Felix, jumping high, landing on his upper torso. It startled Felix and he yelped and fell backwards, landing on his back onto the cold, white tiled floor. I couldn't help but slip out a giggle. Felix seemed to laugh non-stop while trying to get up, only to fall again. His laugh and fall were both contagious, which both caused me to laugh so hard, falling off my bed. Both, Felix and I, were literally 'Rolling On the Floor, Laughing'. Our laughter died down which felt like hours after, which was really about 10 minutes. I was so tired, from laughing, that I didn't notice that Felix had gotten. I looked up to see that Felix had an outstretched hand to me. I felt heat on my face from embarrassment and I grabbed his hand and he helping me up. "Thanks, friend... Again. Heh, you've done so much for me." I said with a warming smile. He grinned widely and nodded. "I haven't done much, but no problem, bro! And you're cute when you blush!" He said, with a wink. I felt my face get hotter and I had the urge to go look in a mirror or cover my face, but I'd only look more stupid then I did. I didn't know what to do. _He said that I looked cute when I blush... Was he kidding, or was he legit? _I snapped myself out of my thoughts. "Hehe... Um, well, I'm going to, uhh, record a video." I said, walking over to my bed, grabbing my equipment from underneath. "You, um... Make videos?" Felix said, sounding oddly interested. "Uh, yeah. Want to join?" I asked him. He slowly nodded, making his way over towards me. I quickly set up my equipment and turned to Felix. "I haven't made a video in a while so, um... yeah. I might be doing some things wrong. Sorry. if so..." He nodded, remaining silent until I heard him mutter something. "Same here." "Hmm?" I asked him, with an eyebrow raise. He looked at me, his mouth in an 'o' shape. "Um, nothing, bro." I nodded and looked at the equipment, then back at Felix, curious. "Felix?" "Yeah?" I cleared my throat. "Did you use to make videos?" His causal poker face turned into a deep frown. "Y-yeah... I, um... On YouTube. My screen name was PewDiePie. That's why everyone called me 'Pewds' or 'PewDie' for short... I stopped a month before I... I-" "It's fine, friend. I understand." He nodded. I put on a FaceCam, only facing it toward Felix and I pulled out two pairs of a headphones and plugged them in, handing one to Felix. He accepted it and put them on. Green headphones suit him. Felix looked at the FaceCam and gave me a confused look. "Do you not want them to see you" He asked. I looked at him and shook my head. "Nah. I want to be seen as less as possible. This is actually the first time I'v used FaceCam." He looked at me and nodded. "What do you want to do? Video Games? Read creepypasta or a fanfic? Talk about random shit?..." I asked him, wanting him to be as comfortable as possible. "Hmmm, lets do some old dares my fans use to send me! I'd ask them on Twitter to send me somethings to do and I'd do them! I think it was '_#pewdsdoeseverything_'! I'm not quite sure if I remember my password, though. It's been a while..." I nodded in understanding. I connected to the WiFi on my laptop and went on Twitter. I chuckled at myself "Twitter is so stupid, yet addicting to me." I said to myself. I looked over to Felix, seeing him nod in agreement. I passed him my laptop allowing him to type in his email and password. He stared at the screen for a minute, I assume that he was trying to remember his material, then he typed. After a few seconds, he had got in. "YES!" He said, proud of himself. I giggled at his actions and watched as he scrolled through his tweets. "Ah! I found some. Ready, Cry?" He turned my way. I nodded and started record. "Hey, guys. It's been a while. Sorry for that," I said, speaking into the mic. "But I'm back, and I'm here with a new friend!" I turned to Felix and he smiled at me and turned to the camera. "H-h-how's going? My name is PewwwwDiePie." I chuckled at his introduction. "Today, we're going to be doing some dare that Fe-um, Pewds had gotten from a long time ago. Are you ready for this?" I turned to Felix to see him with a scared expression on his face. He shook his head rapidly, making me laugh. "Well, GET READY, THEN, BITCH!" His face saddened and he started to fake cry. I couldn't help, but die of laughter due to his facial expressions and actions. "P-p-pewwwwds" I stuttered, trying to say his name in between laughs. After a minute, my laughter died down. "Heheh. Okay, lets start. So I'll choose a dare and you do it and vise versa or... Close our eyes and pick random?" I asked him. He thought for a moment. "Lets just close our eyes and pick random and stuff." I nodded in understanding. "You pick first." I covered his eyes and took his finger, placing it on the laptop screen. I looked at him and his face was flashing crimson, which made me smile slightly. He moved his finger for a second or two, then he stopped. "This one." He said. I removed my hand from his view. He read it and nodded. "Okay, this is doable in this situation." He said slightly scared. I look at the dare and I couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"You're sure that you have no problem with this?" I asked, attempting to muffle my laughs. I turned to Felix and he shrugged. "I don't know. Now that I think about it, I may loose my remaining pride." He said, smiling. I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Lets do this." Felix sighed and nodded sadly. I grabbed my camera, turned it on, and pressed 'Record'. "Go in public and twerk like Miley Cyrus while lick inanimate objects." I said, reading the question out loud in between laughs. Felix sighed and headed out of my room, me following close behind. Felix steps into the Lobby while I hid around the corner of a wall, video taping Felix. He looked hesitant, showing me fake sorrowful eyes. I chuckled and motioned for him to proceed. He sighed, once again, and started to twerk... or tried to anyways, just like Miley. Felix walked around while twerking in people's faces, licking chairs and other things which earned stares, laughs, and gasps from everyone in the lobby. After about 20 seconds, Felix, ran over to me. "Awe, why'd you stop? I'd totally tap that." I said jokingly. He punched my arm playfully and his face turned a light pink. "Sh-shut up, bro. I lost all dignity." I chuckled and ruffled his hair. "O-okay. You're turn." He says to me.

* * *

><p>Felix's P.O.V.<p>

We waked back to Cry's room and sat down in the chairs. I shielded his vision and placed his pointer finger on the laptop screen. We moved his finger for a few seconds and stopped. "Okay." He said. I removed my hand from his eyes, allowing him to see and I read the dare. _'Put on a blindfold and slow dance with Marzia'. _I instantly frown when I read the dare. _Marzia... _Cry read the questions and looked towards me. "Who's Marzia?" He asked. I just shook my head. "No one. Just, um... slow dance with someone else." He slowly nodded. I looked down at my lap for a few seconds, thinking. _I'm sorry, Marzia... So much. _I was pulled from my thoughts by someone tapping on my shoulder from behind me. I turn to see Cry with a scarf tied over his eyes, well... his mask eye holes. and his hand outstretched to me. "May I have this dance, sir?" He asking in a fake British I accent. I laughed silently and grabbed his hand. I purposely giggled girlishly. "Oh, Cry!" He chuckled. "Oh, wait." He said, lifting the blindfold from his view, going over to his computer. I typed for a minute or two. "Ah! Here it is!" He clicked and walked over to me, taking my hand and pulling me up from my seat. "Dance with me!" He said in a British accent. I giggled and awkwardly wrap my arms around his neck, loosely and he place his hands on my waist. It was really awkward, but I oddly liked it.

_**"Ello,**** YouTuuuubah!'**_

_What?_

**_"Well... I'm going to sing to you a love soooong. Okay!"_**

_What the absolute fuck?_

_**"So... LOVE! It is so far away! Oh what can I say... About love?!"**  
><em>

I look at Cry with a perplexed face expression and he bursts into laughter. _Oh his laugh. One of the things that make his so... Mesmerizing. _"You don't like my song I wrote?" He said pouting. I giggled and shrugged. "I don't know, I kind of like it. It's cute and creative." He chuckled and mumbled something. "What was that?" I asked. "JUST DANCE, WOMAN!" I giggle and dance.

**_"Girl, I love yooooou. It is so true, because you know, girrrrl, you make me smile. OoooOOh, LOVE! It's the greatest thing. It's like a diamond ring... On your finger when I propose to you with a box of chocolates, GIRL!_**

_Oh my..._

I couldn't help but burst into laughter really hard. I felt myself weakening in Cry's arms with tears, from laughing so much, falling down my face. "C-c-cr-ry-y!" I yelled through my laughing fit. I heard Cry starting to laugh, too. I felt him trying to hold me up from me crouching over, holding my stomach in pain. _Why am I laughing so much?!_

Thankfully, the song was soon over and our laughter soon died down and we sat back down in our seats. After a few minutes of silent, I turned to Cry. "Cry?"

"Hm?"

"You're the best thing that has happened to me since I got here."


	8. Chapter 8

**{A/N: Hello, there. This was suppose to be uploaded a week ago but my internet was constantly disconnecting and connecting by itself for some odd reason. I believe it's fixed now. I was mad because I typed for so long and when I pressed save it was like, "Internet connection error" so I tried to refresh and all of my writing was gone. I was pissed.**

**Also, I would like to apologize if there are any grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I try my best. I proof read chapters, but I don't seem to be doing a very good job at it. Sorry. I'll try harder.**

**Please, enjoy.}**

Cry's P.O.V.

Felix was laughing a lot. _I_ was laughing a lot. I didn't really know exactly _why _I was laughing. I mean, I've heard the song many times before and yes, the lyrics are quite... interesting and I love to see people'e reactions to them, but I don't know why I was laughing so hard. His laugh is just so contagious. Very... Mesmerizing. Everything about him is so _mesmerizing.  
><em>

"Cry?" Felix spoke, interjecting my random thought.

"Hm?"

"You're the best thing that has happened to me since I got here." He said, turning to me with a lazy, small smile. I couldn't help but blush. Is he kidding or...

"Really?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Duh! You're awesome to hang with, funny, and cute." He said with a wink and an emphasis on the word 'cute'. I could feel my face growing more and more hotter. He chuckle.

"Remind me to make you blush more. It's adorable."

"Sh-shut up." I said, sliding my mask down slightly to cover my lips and blush.

Soon after, we continued on with the video. It was Felix's turn. I covered his eyes and placed his finger on the laptop screen. His finger glided across the screen for a few seconds and stopped. "Here." He said. I removed my hand from his eyes and he read the dare aloud. "Become someone's owner for 10 minutes." He turned to me, giving me a smirk.

"What?" I asked, perplexed. His smirk only grew.

"Get on your knees."

"What?!" I yelled, realizing that I unintentionally sounded genuinely terrified.

"Woah, woah, calm down. I'm just kidding." He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. I chuckled along.

"I knew that..." I said, scratching my forearm. He looked at me and laughed. _Why is he laughing? _As he laughed for some unknown really, I attempted to resist the urge to laugh as well, since his laugh was so contagious. After what seemed like forever, Felix had stopped laughing. He looked up at me, with a grin on his face. "You better hurry. You've already lost 3 minutes, laughing. You have 7 minutes left. _Woah, I did simple math right._ His eyes widened slightly and he nodded. He was silent, mostly likely because he was think of what to make me do and he spoke.

"Hm, I don't have anything interesting to make you do, to be honest. Though, I don't feel like walking and I have to use the restroom, so..." He said, trailing off. I nodded and bent down in front of him with my back facing him.

"Um..." He said, trailing off once again.

"It's either this, bridal style, or I'll carry you over my shoulder like a sack of rocks. He sighed and embraced, wrapping his legs around my waist, his hands around my neck loosely. I gripped his legs to keep him on my back.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yup." I handed Felix the portable camera and out of the room, into the hall, with Felix on my back. He very light, just as I expected him to be, judging by his boniness. As I walked through the hallways, we captured stares from nurses, doctors, and a few patience. Some pleasant stares, some disgusted, and some unreadable. I didn't care at all, but I turned to look at Felix and it looked like he did. I slowed my walking pace.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He shook his head 'no'. I nodded.

"Okay, but you don't care for their stares, do you?" He shook his head again and gave me a small reassuring smile.

"Of course, not." He said, slightly tightening his grip from his arm around my neck, pulling his body closer. I felt my face go slightly warm and I nodded.

"Good." I said.

Felix and I approached the bathrooms and I allowed Felix off my back. Felix gave me a small wave and entered the bathroom. After seconds of standing awkwardly outside the bathrooms, I felt someone bump into me from behind. I turned to see a man with brown curly hair with brown eyes and light beige lips. _He's pretty attractive, but not as much as Felix. I'm not gay, but I'm just saying..._

"Ugh, watch where you're going, man." The guy said, laughing. I just chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of my neck.

"Oh, um, I wasn't walking, friend." He looked at me and smiled.

"I know. I'm just kidding. Sorry about that, dude. My name is Toby. I am, um... It's my first day here." He said, extending a hand for me to shake. I gripped his hand, shaking it.

"No problem. And I'm Cry. Nice to meet you." He grin widened and he nodded. "It's my first day here, too, by the way." I said.

"Really? No way. What a bit of a coincidence."

"Hm, maybe it was our destiny!" I said, dramatically. Toby giggled.

"To one day come together to fight the evil zombies and travel through time and stuff as wizards!"

"Woah, that actually sounds pretty cool. Now I'm anxious that it won't happen." I said, folding my arms loosely.

"Nah, don't worry. It seems legit. And if not, then don't jinx it!" He said with a wink, causing me to chuckle.

"Hey, um, Cry." I turn to Felix standing at the door of the male's bathroom with my paused camera.

"'Sup?" I nodded my head slightly up. "This is Toby. He just got here. Toby, this is Felix. Felix looked at Toby and smiled slightly, giving him an extended hand.

"Hey, bro."

"Hey, dude." I turn my gaze to the side, noticing a clock. '3:52', it read. _4... 4... Do I have anything important to do at 4? Oh! Nothing important for me, that is. Just visiting hour. _I decided to go back to my room and edit some of the video and probably continue it later.

"Guy, I'm going to head back to my room. I'll see you when visiting hours are over, maybe." I said, starting to walk away. I felt a hand grip my shoulder.

"Why are you going? Are we going to finish the video?" I turned to see Felix, his hand on my shoulder

"Visiting hours. I assume you two are busy with that." Felix and Toby shakes their head.

"Um, no," Felix chuckled, clearly nervous, while scratching the back of his head. "I don't get visitors."_ Oh._

"And I most likely won't get any visitors since this is my first day here." Toby stated. "Plus, I don't think, um, I'll get any visitor any other day..." I nodded in understanding.

"So, I'm, uh, going back to my room. Bye..." Before I could turn around, someone grabbed my hand.

"Wait, please. Can I came with?" His voice was smooth and low, it never failed to make me shudder. **{****A/N: Goddamn it, author. Stop with the references} **I slowly nod and he smiles.

"Felix mentioned something about a video?" I heard Toby's voice behind us. We turned to face him and I smile.

"Um, yeah! Want to come? The more, the better." Toby nodded slowly. "Lets go."

We approach my room and entered. I sit in my old seat and Felix does the same while Toby takes a seat on the bed. We all sit in several minutes of awkward silence until Felix clears his throat.

"Oh, um, yeah..." I said in realization.

"So what were you guys doing in the video?" Toby asked, his head slightly tilted to the side. "Let me guess, was it porn?" He grew a smirk on his face.

"What?! I, um, we, errr-"

"No, that video's tomorrow." My mouth hang wide while Toby laughed loudly, soon covering his mouth. Felix continued with a slight smile. "Cry and I were doing some dares that were suggested by my fans from a... while ago." Toby nodded.

"Seems legit. So your 'fan'? Your fans of what? I'm assuming you made YouTube videos, too, right?" _What does he mean by 'too'?_ Felix and I nodded.

"Yeah, both of us. And what do you mean by 'Too'? Do... you?" Toby nodded slowly.

"Yeah. On YouTube, I was known as 'Toby Turner' or 'Tobuscus'. I did a whole lot of stuff." He looked down at his feet.

"Well, let's get this video on, then." I said, giving a warming smile.

**{A/N: Again, so sorry. And I rushed a bit and didn't have a lot of time to proof read. Tell me if something doesn't seem right a lot and I'll re write it. Again, so sorry.**


	9. Chapter 9

**{A/N: I want to make another story, but I don't want to get distracted, focusing on one story, yet not the other. I'll wait until I finish this one and make the other one. It'll be an X Reader one. I don't know who, though. I was thinking Cryaotic. I would like suggestions, if anyone has any.**

**Enjoy.}**

Cry's P.O.V.

We did another intro, including Toby in it, and started the game once again. It was Toby's turn. I sat next to him on the bed and placed my laptop on my lap. I blocked his field of vision and placed his finger on the laptop screen. "We're choosing random. This is how we're doing it. Move your hand and choose, friend." I informed him, smiling. He skimmed his finger all around the screen for a few seconds and stop. "Um, this one, I guess." I removed my hands and he read the dare aloud. "'Put lipstick on someone without using your hands. Close your eyes and the first person you touch is the person you put lipstick on.' Wow. Who wrote this? This is really well thought." He said, chuckling at the end. I chuckled as when, then I felt someone's hand patting my faces. I look up confused, seeing Toby with my sock covering his eyes. _When did he do that?_ He removed the sock and smirked at the sight of me.

"Time to make you look beautiful, girl." He said in a ghetto way. The way he said it made me laugh a little and I decided to accept the consequence. "Now, where are we going to get some lipstick?" Toby asked. I turned to Felix, smirking.

"What?" Felix asked with a perplexed look. My smirk widened

"Can we borrow your lipstick?"

"Sure."

"What?!"

"I'm just kidding! I'm a manly man!" Felix stood up, doing a 'Superman' stance. I chuckled and shook my head.

We searched all around for lipstick, capturing perplexed and disgusted looks, questioning why we were asking for lipstick. We just shrugged. Apparently, no one had any. After a while, I finally got some from Adalyn. We bumped into each other in the halls, literally. I was surprised when she didn't give me a confused or disgusted look. She just told me to wait where I was and she went to obtain the lip wear. She returned with a dark red stick of lipstick. I told her 'thanks' and gave her a quick hug before going back to my room to meet up with Felix and Toby.

I arrived at my room and walked in to see Toby sitting on my bed with Felix in his regular seat. Toby sighed.

"We couldn't find any." He sighed dramatically.

"Um, well, I got some." I informed them. Toby's head lifted slightly and smiled. Felix's head tilted to the side slightly in confusion.

"How'd you manage to get lipstick?" Asked Felix.

"Adalyn." The mentioning of her name seemed to make Felix wince. I decide to ignore it, thinking it was just, I don't know, something else. I don't see why he'd wince because of her. Toby stood up and walked towards me slowly with a hand outstretched.

"Let's make you look gorgeous 'gurl'" He said in a ghetto way. I chuckled nervously, scratching the back of my neck. I sat down on my bed, with Toby soon sitting next to me.

"So if I can't use hands, what do I use then?" He asked as I handed the lisptick to him, his head tilted. I shrugged. "Maybe my feet?" My eyes widened.

"N-no! I don't like, um, people's feet in my face." I don't know why, but I just didn't. I disturbs me greatly. Toby placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Then what am I suppose to use, dude? My mouth?" He laughed and I looked down at my lap. _Better than his feet, I guess. _Toby turned to me and noticed I wasn't laughing and he slowly stopped. He scratched the back of his neck, nervously and I scratched my forearm. I shook my head in disbelief that I was actually going to do this, then sighed.

"Lets get this over with."

Toby placed the bottom of the lipstick in his mouth and held it firmly with his lips. He motioned me to get closer to him and I hesitantly inched a bit closed. He took the cap off of the lipstick, with the stick still in his mouth, and started to close to space in between us, bring the lipstick close to my lips. I could feel massive heat on my face and I knew I was blushing. _How can you not blush with a cute boy centimeters away from your lips? I mean, I'd probably faint if it was Felix... Dude, what am I saying? _I felt something warm touched my lips that pulled me from my thoughts. I looked to see the dark red lipstick connecting with my lips, with Toby moving it slowly across my bottom lip with his lips. I could see crimson red on his face. I turned my head slightly towards Felix. He just watched us, sitting there awkwardly while looking a bit tense. Suddenly, I felt the lipstick quickly slide down my bottom lip,down my chin, and off my face, with something replacing it. I turned my gaze towards Toby and my eyes widened. He was... kissing me? His lips were on mine and his eyes were wide._ What is happening?! What is this? What? Who? Why? Oh my God... _

"Toby! What the hell?!" I heard Felix yell. _I'm the one who's suppose to yell that... _Toby quickly pulled back, his eyes still wide.

"D-dude. I'm sorry. I lost grip on the stick and s-since I was kind of leading on you with the lipstick, I-I fell forward when it fell out of my grip and, u-um, yeah." He placed his head in his palms, with his elbows resting on his lap for support. I turned my attention to Felix, whose face was just as readable as my mask. I turned back to Toby and placed a hand on his shoulder. He slowly raised his head to look at me.

"It's fine, friend." I gave him a reassuring smile. "No need to stressed over it. It was an accident. Accidents happen." I moved my hand down to his back and rubbed circles into it. He sighed and gave a small, genuine smile.

"Thanks, man."

"No problem, friend."

* * *

><p>Felix's P.O.V.<p>

I sat in my chair, awkwardly, as Toby glide the lipstick on Cry's bottom lip. I had a weird feeling in my stomach, though I couldn't tell what it was. _Am I sick? _I thought. I shook the thought away and when I came back to reality, I saw Toby's lips on Cry's. That feeling grew stronger and I felt my stomach churn.

"Toby! What the hell?!" I exclaimed, thoughtlessly. Toby's eyes were wide and he pulled back, looking stunned.

Du-dude, I'm sorry. I lost grip on the stick and s-since I was leaning on you with the lipstick, I-I fell forward when it fell out of my grip and, u-um, yeah." Toby buried his head in his palms. This situation was weird for me. I had a feeling in my stomach that felt like I was going to throw up. I didn't feel sickened about a guy 'kissing' another guy. I didn't feel sickened at all so... why would I have this feeling? I came to notice that I was starring blankly at Toby. I turned my attention to Cry who was looking at me. _Why are you looking at me, bro?! What did I do? _I mentally told him, though I just looked at him, feeling no expression on my face.

Cry turned towards Toby and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Toby to look up at Cry

"It's fine, friend." He smiled. "No need to get stressed over it. It was an accident. Accidents happen." Cry rubbed Toby's back and Toby sighed, then smiled.

"Thanks, man."

"No problem, friend."

* * *

><p>Cry's P.O.V.<p>

"So, um... let's continue. Shall we?" I said, the last part ending up in a British accent. Felix chuckled and scratched his forearm.

"Yeah..." He said. I smiled at him. "And you look fab with that lipstick on, bro."

"What?" I went over to my now sleeping laptop and look at my reflection. I had lipstick smeared all over my lips and I could see it run down my chin from when the lipstick had slipped from Toby's grip. I struck a fabulous pose and Felix, along with Toby, clapped rapidly. "Thank you for my fabness, Toby."

"No problem, man."

Felix, Toby, and I did a few more. Felix had to walk up to a small child that resembled him. He spotted a blonde child that was in the lobby, possibly about 4 years old, with blue eyes. Felix walked up to him and said, "I'm you from the future." I attempted to hold back a laugh. The kid looked at Felix in awe. He asked Felix multiple questions, then a women came, whom I was assuming was the boy's mother. She questioned Felix for a bit, with Felix going along with the dare. The mother got scared and rushed the child out. I fall to the floor, covering my mouth, creating muffled laughs. Then came my turn.

"Do it. Do it. Do it!" Felix and Toby both chanted. I sighed and walked in to the cafeteria. There were very few people. One random boy caught my eye. He was sitting by himself. He had black hair that most people, I guess, would consider 'emo'. His eyes were gorgeous. Two different colors in the same iris. **{A/N: I have this condition.} **He must have Central Heterochromia. He had blue in in the center and Grey surrounding it. He didn't notice me, so I made my move. I moved towards him and jumped on his lap.

"My mommy says I'm special."

"Explains a lot, seeing that you're in a mental hospital." He said, chuckling. His voice was deep and smooth. A bit deeper than mines.

"Seems legit."

"Logan." He held out his hand for me to shake.

"Cry." He nodded.

"I like it."

"Thanks." I paused for a second. "I, um, don't mean to sound creepy or anything but, uh, I like... your eyes?" I said the last part as if questioning. He laughed and I blushed in embarrassment.

"Thanks. I get that a lot." I nodded slowly.

"Um..." He said, trailing off. I looked down to see that I was still on his lap. I fell of in surprise and scratched the back of my neck. He chuckled and placed his hands under my arms, pulling me up from off the ground.

"Sorry... and thanks." He nodded.

"No problem, dude."

"Well... have to go. Bye..." He did a short waved.

"See ya."

I walked back to Felix and Toby.

"His eyes are awesome!" They both looked pass my shoulder to look at him. Apparently, they say them and looked in awe.

"Woah."

"Broooo..."

_I know, right?_


	10. Chapter 10

Cry's P.O.V.

We did a few more dares and ended the video, while doing the weirdest outro.

"Alright, guys. Thanks for watching. Have a nice day... bye." I said. Felix lightly tapped my camera lens with his fist.

"Brofist."

"Boop!" Toby said after Felix. We all chuckled and I turned off the camera. We all sat awkwardly in our seats, looking everywhere but at each other. I sighed, just before an announcement was made on the hospital speaker.

"Please, come to the cafeteria for dinner. Thank you." The feminine voice said. Felix, Toby and I stood from our seats. _We've been recording for that long?! Holy hell._

"Well, that was quick." I heard Felix say. Toby and I nodded in agreement and all of us walked together to the cafeteria.

When we arrived at the cafeteria, Felix told Toby and I to take a seat while he brought us some food. I attempted to protest, standing up to get in line, but he did as well, though with much more effort. I sighed and surrendered, taking a seat next to Toby.

"So... Do you come here often?" Toby asked. I elbowed Toby in stomach and he just smirk, as if it never happened. I smiled and chuckle slightly. I was really curious as of to why Toby was here. He seems perfectly happy. Well, you can never judge book by it's cover, right? I mean, that's how I seem to most people; happy. I shook away the thought of even asking him, seeing that he just got here, not wanting to talk about it.

Felix soon came back with two tray, with one in each hand. Each had plate with spaghetti on them, as well as a bottle of lemonade. I smiled at Felix, taking the plate, and nodded slightly.

"Thanks, friend."

"Yeah! Thanks, dude!" Toby took his tray, smiling. "Dude, did you forget you tray? I can go get some food for you." I scratched the back of my neck awakwardly, most likely know what Felix was about to say.

"Oh, yeah. I'll go get it." He said before walking away.

_What? _

I sat in shock as I saw Felix, actually standing in line, getting himself some food. _Did he just not want to tell Toby? Is he just getting food so Toby wouldn't question him? What? ..._

Felix soon came back with a tray, spaghetti on top. He sat down beside me, causing me in the middle, between Toby and Felix. I watched Felix as he picked up his plastic spork and dug it into his spaghetti. As he brought the food up to his mouth, his hand shook and he looked up at me with sorrowful eyes. I _knew _what he was thinking. I nodded slightly, clearing my throat and looking at Toby.

"Toby, um... Can I talk to you... In private." He nodded unsure and I stood up, walking away from the cafeteria with Toby following.

"'Sup, dude?"

"Um, yeah. I have to tell you something." I paused. I had to get him away from Felix enough for him to do whatever is comfortable for him. _What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?! _I sighed and looked at Toby in the eyes.

"I'm gay." _What the hell did I just say? Now he thinks I'm serious! _Toby just looked at me and nodded.

"Okay."

"What?"

"It's cool. Why was it so hard for you to say that?" I chuckled slightly and scratched the back of my neck. "Is it because you like Felix and you don't want me to tell him?" My eyes widened.

"Screw you, sir! No!" I exclaimed, looking down. Toby chuckled softly.

"It's fine. I was only kidding. Sorry, dude." He gave me a reassuring smile and patted my back. I nodded. Toby walked towards the cafeteria and I followed.

When Toby and I returned to the Cafeteria, we saw Felix sitting with his tray in front of him, his spaghetti no where to be found.

"Dude! You're a fast eater!" Toby yelled. Felix chuckled nervously and shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess." He paused for a minutes. "Are you guys finished eating?" Toby and I looked at each other and nodded. Felix smiled. "Then let's go back to Cry's room... only if Cry doesn't mind..." I smiled warmly and nodded.

When we arrived at my room, we all sat in our usual seat and sat in silence.

"So... what do you guys want to do?" Felix asked. I shrugged slightly.

"Does this place have... A TV?" Felix nodded. "Can we... play video games?" I saw a smile creep on Felix and Toby's face and they both nodded rapidly, though Toby's smile faded quickly.

"Don't we need a console for that? And games?" I reached from under my bed and pulled out my XBOX 360 and a PS3 along with a bag full of games.

"Yes!" Toby and Felix said in unison.

Felix led Toby and I to a lounge. There were couches and chairs all around, though the flat screen TV hanging above caught my eye. I ran ahead of Felix to the TV and started pulling out games, smiling.

"Okay. Which console?" I asked, not caring. I just wanted to play a game. Toby and Felix smiled widely.

"XBOX." Toby yelled.

"PS3." said Felix.

Toby and Felix both turned to each other and glared. They turned to me and their faces softened.

"What do you want to play, Cry?" Felix asked, emphasizing the word 'you'. I honestly didn't care. As long as I got to play, I was fine. Though, I didn't want to cause conflict by not choosing. "You know what?" Felix said, walking towards me. "XBOX is fine." He smiled warmly. I nodded and turn toward the TV, plugging it in and hooking it up. Once I was finished, we all turn towards each other.

"Let's play." We all, oddly, said in unison.

* * *

><p>We all decided on an oldie; Naruto: The Rise Of A Ninja. I didn't remember many controls. I played this game a lot when I was in high school, though. I played it on GameCube. <em>Ah, GameCube. Basically my whole childhood. <em>I wasn't use to the XBOX version because I haven't played it that much.

It was a 2 player game and whoever dies has to give the controller up to the available person. I was playing against Toby. I was Gaara; my favorite character. **{A/N: I don't know if it's Cry's but it's mine [: also, if you do not know who these characters are, then I suggest you look their pictures up for a visual at least.} **Toby was playing as Rock Lee, who, oddly, reminded me of him.

"God dang it!" Toby yelled as I 'K.O'ed him. I chuckled at his disappointment in losing and he pouted. "You got lucky." He said smiling.

Now it was Felix against me. We selected our characters and started the match. Felix was playing as Naruto and I was playing, once again, as Gaara. Just around the end of the fight, with our health about the same level; a few notches away from 'fatality', I was about to strike 'Naruto' when he did a Sexy No jutsu. I just have to say, I didn't mean to do what I did next. I didn't even know what I was doing; it's not normal to blush at a bunch of pixels...

"D'aww, Cryie Wyie is blushing at my Sexy pixel." Felix exclaimed, smirking then winking. "How kinky of you."

"What?"

"You're blushing, dude." Toby stated, chuckling.

Realization came to me and I felt the heat upon my face. The realization caused the heat to get slightly hotter. Felix and Toby burst into laughter.

"Sh-shut up, guys." I said, embarrassed. I felt arms wrap around me from behind, which caused me to jump. It relaxed when I realize that it was Felix. He chuckled softly while pulling his body slightly towards mine.

"I'm sorry, Cry, if I embarrassed you or made you mad. I won the fight, though." He pulled away from the hug slightly enough to face me. I shook my head gave him a reassuring smile. "No, no. It's fine. I'm not angry... nor embarrasses." I said, lying at the last two words. He shook his head slowly.

"Uh, huh. Sure." A smirk grew on his face. We played a few more games; Left 4 Dead 2, Battlefield 4, Call of Duty: Black Ops ||. Hell, we even took turns playing The Walking Dead. It was... The best time I've had in a long time. For the first time in a while, I wore a real smile. I never expected this type of thing to happened when I first arrived at this hospital. Who did?

**{A/N: Sorry. Bad chapter. It'll be better next chapter. I promise.}**


	11. Chapter 11

Third Person P.O.V.

It was late. Cry yawned and stretched his arms, accidentally dropping his controller on Felix's bare foot.

"Ow, bro!" He exclaimed, rubbing his foot rapidly.

"Oh! Sorry, dude." Cry said, apologetically, scratching the back of his neck.

"Nah, it's fine." Felix said, patting Cry on the back. It was late. 11:30 to be exact. Felix, Toby, and Cry had to get back before they got in trouble for being out of the rooms after curfew.

"Attention, everyone. Please attend to your rooms for your 11:30 curfew. Thank you." The voice from the intercom announced.

"Let's go." Cry said. He unplugged the XBOX and placed it back into its carrier. Toby, Felix, and Cry stood and left the lounge. Felix led Toby and Cry back to their rooms. Toby was a few halls down from Felix and Cry so Felix led Toby to his room first. When they arrived at Toby's room, Cry gave him a friendly hug, Felix giving Toby a Brofist soon after. Felix and Cry soon left. When they arrived at their rooms, Cry and Felix faced each other.

"Goodnight, friend." Cry pulled Felix into a hug. Felix hugged back softly and chuckled nervously.

"Actually, um," He started while pulling away from the hug. "I was going to ask if I could, uh, sleep over in your, uh... your room." He said, hesitantly. From what Felix could see on Cry's face, Cry had a wide smile on his face.

"Of course, dude." Cry struck a 'fabulous' pose. "Slumber party!" He said in a girly voice. Felix starred blankly at at Cry for a second or two and busted into a fit of laughter. Cry chuckled slightly and scratched the back of his neck. "It wasn't that funny, Felix!" He said, forwarding his eyebrows slightly while smiling. Felix stopped laughing soon after and shook his head slightly.

"Let's just get inside before we get in trouble." Cry nodded and entered his room, Felix following him.

* * *

><p>Cry sat down on his bed, looking around the room. Where was Felix going to sleep? Felix sat down next to Cry. "Hey, Cry?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"Where am I going to sleep?" Cry bit his lip and shrugged. Felix smiled and placed a hand on Cry's shoulder.

"It's fine. I can sleep on the floor." Cry looked at Felix with forwarded eyebrows, though Felix could not see them.

"Dude, no!"

"Then where am I suppose to sleep, bro?"

"On the bed. I'll take the floor."

"Cry..." Cry sighed and shook his head. There was silence until Cry's voice chimed in.

"How about we..." He thought heavily about what he was going to say. He didn't want to sound like he was flirting or anything. "Share? The bed, that is..." He didn't turn to look at Felix's face. He didn't want to see his reaction.

"Okay." _What? _Cry thought. Felix was full of surprises. "Just watch where your hands go, Cry." Felix continued, chuckling at his 'warning'. Cry sighed.

"Fine." He said, playfully. Once again, they sat in silence. An _awkward_ silence. Felix and Cry sighed.

"We have to stop making these awkward silences... And we have to stop sighing all the time." Felix concluded. Cry nodded in agreement. "What do you want to do?" Cry sat for several minutes, thinking of what to do. Felix snapped his fingers during the sudden silence and smiled.

"Let us get to know each other! Be social! I haven't been social before you came. Well, not as social." Cry bit his lip and sighed, nodding his head in hesitation.

"Sure. I'd like to, uh, get to know you better." Felix's face flashed crimson and he smiled. "So... what do you want to talk about?" Felix shrugged and started to think. After only a few seconds, he spoke up with a smirk on his face.

"Lets talk about boys!" Felix said in a girly voice. Cry's eyes widened.

"Did Toby tell you that I'm gay?!" He exclaimed. "I'm not gay, I swear!" Felix looked at Cry with many emotions; confused, concerned, and shocked.

"Whaaaaaaat?" He said, scratching the back of his neck. "Um... Toby didn't tell me anything about you being gay. And if he did, why are you nervous and suspicious, Cry?" Felix asked with a wink. Cry pinched the bridge of his nose in the result of being slightly annoyed by his own actions.

"I'm not gay. Not that there's anything wrong with being homosexual." He stated. Felix nodded slowly and murmured something that was inaudible for Cry to hear. Cry turned to Felix with a perplexed expression on his face, though Felix could not see it. He tilted his head slightly to the side.

"What was that friend?"

"I'm gay, bro..."

Oh...

That escalated quickly...

* * *

><p>From what Felix could see, Cry didn't have an expression, due to his mask covering everything from his nose and up,but underneath Cry's mask were his bulging eyes. He was shocked. He hadn't guessed it. He didn't have a problem with it. It didn't bother him one bit, but when Cry processed the fact that Felix was gay, a smile emerged on his face; this Felix could see.<p>

"Um..." Felix started. "What the hell are you smiling about, bro?" Cry didn't know the answer to that question. He tried to figure out what exactly he was smiling about, but he couldn't figure it out.

"Uh, I'm just glad that you had the courage to tell me after knowing me for only a day." He said, softening his smile. _I guess that's why._ Cry thought.

"Well," Felix chuckled. "I didn't know how you'd take it. I'm actually, uh, bisexual." Cry nodded in understanding. "So, um, are you okay with it?" He asked, hesitantly. Cry nodded, then gave a reassuring smile. Felix didn't look convinced. "Are you sure? You can tell me and I, uh, could leave you alone. Please, I would like to hear you _say _it."

"Felix, I don't care if you're gay. You're still a human being. I don't judge. I'm okay with it. Trust me, please." Felix's mouth curved into a wide smile that stretched from ear-to-ear.

"Thank you, Cry."

"No problem, friend."

Felix stood up from his place and walked toward the bathroom.

"Do you think you can live without me for an hour?"

"An hour?"

"It's an exaggeration, _friend._" Felix said, mocking Cry with the word 'friend'. Cry rolled his eyes and motioned for his friend to go on. Felix walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Felix's P.O.V.<p>

I exited the bathroom to see Cry's back facing towards me, him looking down at something white. I approached Cry slowly.

"Cry? Are you alright, man?" I asked, cautiously. Cry turned towards me. I expected to see his odd, white mask, but instead, I saw his face. The slightly brown hue of his hair went perfectly with his facial features. He had a snub type nose. His eyes were ocean blue, almost like mines, though slightly darker. I could notice the dark circles under his eyes, though, I didn't mind them. He was _really _... mesmerizing. He smiled at me and nodded. My stomach tightened when I saw his smile. Before, it was amazing, but his smile along with his face is the perfect match.

"Um... Felix?" Cry's voice broke me out of my thoughts. _I was staring, wasn't I?_

_God dammit._

"Oh, I'm sorry, Cry." I said, apologetically. Cry smiled and nodded.

"Understandable, friend. I know that I am too hot to _not_ look at." He claimed, winking. I rolled my eyes and soon felt heat rush to my face. He chuckled and shook his head. "I'm only kidding. I'm not hot"

"Cry, you're more than hot. You're KAWAII!" Cry facepalmed and shook his head slowly.

"'Kawaii' means 'cute'."

"I know."

"'Hot' is meant to describe someone to be more attractive than cute." I shook my head in protest.

"But if you say 'cute' in Japanese, it's better than being described as 'hot'." I stated. Cry sat silently on his bed and sighed in defeat.

"True."

"Real talk." I agreed, nodding.

"Real talk, my friend." I smiled at Cry. I walked toward him, taking a seat next to him on his bed. I had a question that I've been curious about for a while, but I didn't want to ask it. _It's none of my business. He can wear a mask if he wants to. _I told myself.

I was getting tired. I yawned and stretched my arms dramatically, sliding off of the bed, onto the floor.

"Are you _that_ tired?" Cry asked. I yawned again and nodded. "Get in the bed then, dude. Catch some zzz's. Destress your breasts. Soothe your boobs. Calm 'dem' titties." I chuckled at his response.

"My tits will never be calm, man."

"Understandable." I stood up from my seat on the floor and laid on top of Cry's bed. Cry's bed was against the wall so I laid on the side that was against the wall while Cry laid next to me, on the side that was easiest to get out of the bed. I turned to face the wall, not wanting to look at Cry which would make it awkward for me and most likely him as well.

"Night, babe." He said. I chuckled and closed my eyes.

"Night, baby."

* * *

><p>Third Person's P.O.V.<p>

Cry opened his eyes when he heard a knock on his room door. He tried to ignore it and closed his eyes once again, going back to sleep, but the knocking continued. After about a couple minutes of knocking, the person entered the room. It was one of the hospital staff. She carried a tray with medicine on it with a cup of water.

"Um," The nurse said. "Excuse me?" Cry moaned from weariness and opened his eyes slightly.

"H-hello. Who are you?"

"I'm, uh, here to give you your medicine." Cry sat up with a confused expression on his face.

"Isn't this the morning check?" Cry questioned. The nurse nodded.

"Yes, though medicine is provided to those who needs it in the morning. You are one of those people." She said, kindly. Cry nodded in understanding. "Am I interjecting anything?" Cry, once again, grew a face that showed confusion. The nurse nodded her head toward him. Cry looked behind him to see Felix... with his arms around Cry's waist? Cry screamed in shock, falling off the bed with Felix still attached to his. The fall, along with Cry's scream, startled Felix and awakened him. He looked around and down at himself, seeing that he was embracing Cry from around the waist. It was Felix's turn to scream. He quickly unwrapped his arms from Cry's waist and inched away from him, feeling awkward for what he had done. The nurse giggled.

"Sorry." She said, apologetically. Cry shook his head.

"No, no. It's fine. It was just... unexpected." He paused. "I don't know how I didn't feel that..." he said to no one in particular. Felix sat in his place; scratching the back of his head, embarrassed. The nurse giggled.

"I thought it was adorable." She said, smirking. This caused Felix and Cry to blush. "Anyways, time for your medicine."

**{A/N: Cry...  
><strong>**You fucking sly dog, you.**

**They're going to something that they regret. -winkyface-**

**I can smell it. [Creepy?]**

**I really want to end this story. When I first started it, I didn't plan it out or anything. I just created it without a draft of some sort. Now that I read it over, it's not very good in my opinion.**

**I have been making another story, but it isn't published yet. I'm actually _planning _this one out. I am positive that if I planned this story out, it would've turned out better. I have put much thought into the story, hell, even the title and it's meaning. I've used _logic_ within the story. Once I have fully finished the draft, I will publish it to the two sites I use; this and Quotev. For now, I will try and hang onto this story for as long as I can without getting more and more disappointed in it.**

**Also, I'd like to apologize for the lack of update. I was too sick to be creative and when I recovered, I still wasn't very creative so I haven't a good excuse, do I?**

**Thank you for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**{A/N: Please, enjoy reading this. Thank you.}**

Third-person P.O.V

Cry stands up from the ground and approaches the nurse. The nurse gives Cry a warm smile and asks him, "You've just recently arrived here, correct?" He nods. The nurse, then, hands Cry a white paper cup that was filled with water. Then, she handed him two white pills. Cry looks at the pills and skeptically brings them to his mouth. Before he puts them in his mouth, he stops and looks at the nurse with cautious eyes.

"Um," He started. "What pills are these?"

"Haluperidol." She said bluntly. Cry bit down on his lower lip, still skeptical about taking the pills.

"I don't take these pills." He stated.

"The doctors prescribed this medicine to you just recently. They stated that it would work more effectively than the last medicine you were taking." Cry nodded his head slowly, processing the information given by the nurse.

* * *

><p>Cry's P.O.V.<p>

I didn't like the idea of taking new medicine. My old medicine was working just fine! Of course it would wear off, but what medicine doesn't? I've come to terms that taking the medicine wouldn't be best for me. I don't complete trust this place. Call me "Paranoid", I guess. I'm not going to take the pills, but I guarantee that she won't leave until she sees that I do.

Once again, I slowly brought the pills up to my mouth. As I did so, the nurse gave me a warm smile. "When you're finished with the cup, you can just throw it away." She informed. I nodded and that's when I got an idea. I put the pills in my mouth and moved them to the far side of my mouth, being oh-so cautious not to swallow them. I drank down the water quickly and shuddered at the distasteful pills that managed to remain in my mouth. I quickly slid the pills into the paper cup, with my tongue, and crumbled it so the pills wouldn't be seen by the nurse. Then I tossed the cup into the nearby trash can. The nurse did a quick nod and smiled.

"Thank you for cooperating." I nodded. As the nurse walked to the door to leave, she stopped. She turned around and looked at Felix. "Felix Kjellburg?"  
>I noticed Felix tensing up at the mentioning of his name.<p>

"Yeah?" He said, clearly skeptical.

"I was looking for you, but you weren't in your room. I was instructed to have you come with me. You do such a thing every morning, yes?" She questioned. Felix slowly nodded in response. "Please follow me, then." Felix sighed softly and walked towards the door. The nurse held the door open wide enough for Felix to walk by her and they both left. I sighed, irritated by the sudden silence.

"She was helping him" A voice said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you going on about now?" I questioned, obviously annoyed.

"She was trying to get him away from you. She helped him." I rolled my eyes at comment.

"Hey, fuck you, sir. Please, do piss off." I said, having my voice sound as if it was in disbelief, though the comment brought me in deep thoughts. The more I thought of it, the more I agreed with the damned voice... but at the same time, why would he want to hang out with me if that was so? He genuinely wouldn't have anything in mind. That wouldn't make any sense, now would it? I'm batshit crazy for even caring on with the thought in the first place. "Why would he even want to hang out with me if that's so?" I asked, not expecting a logical answer.

"He's trying to get close to that girl you were socializing with yesterday, in the cafeteria. Can't you see it? The way he behaved in front over her. His body language, his voice, and as corny as it sounds, the look in his eyes? He doesn't speak with her well and you're his gateway to getting to her."

_That does make a bit of sense..._

I hear a chorus of laughter and chattering and I only sighed.

I don't like being a bother to people, though I can't seem to help it, no matter what I do. I want to piss people off as less as possible. I'd prefer to not piss people off at all, but I do.

That's all I seem to do.

I don't like it when people try to deny the fact that it's true. They say things like, "You don't piss me off!" or "Stop downing yourself!" For some reason, the only person that I believe when it comes to that stuff is...

Cheyenne.

But I've come to the conclusion that I'll try to avoid Felix as much as possible.

For his sake.

* * *

><p>Hours went by and it was time for lunch. Felix hadn't come back. I expected that, though... I walked into the cafeteria. I was pretty early, so there were only about 5 other people there. Instead of sitting in the spot I did yesterday, I sat in the far back of the cafeteria at a lone table. Sitting and waiting for lunch to start, I saw Felix enter the cafeteria. He walked to his spot. As he did, people started filling up empty seats, crowding the place. I saw Felix look around with a confused expression on his face, not seeing me due to the wave of people walking in front of him. Minutes after, he stopped looking and sat down in his spot. I felt bad for leaving him by himself, but it's better than him being around me. I'm sure he feels that way, right?<p>

Right.

I sighed, not wanting to get up to get lunch, I sat in my spot, deciding to skip it for today. Looking around the room, taking in my view from a new seat, I spotted someone that caught my eye. Someone with blonde, yet black hair was sitting alone, many feet away from me, with their back facing towards me. I knew someone who had those hair colors...

Focusing my gaze, I could tell it was a female, because of the body structure. Looking closer, I noticed that she had ear gauges. I tensed up at the thought of who she might be... It didn't help when I saw that she was wearing glasses.

With curiousity killing me, I stood up from my seat and approached the female. I stood behind her, with her still not noticing me. I nervously scratched the back of my neck.

"Che-cheyenne?" I questioned, skeptically. The girl's head turned towards me quickly and he eyes widened. Before, I could say anything else, I was embraced into long, warm arms. I was startled from the sudden movement, but I hugged back and sighed happily.

_Cheyenne..._ _I've been missing you._

"Ryan..." I tensed up at the mentioning of my name from her, but quickly relaxed.

"Cheyenne." I hugged her slender body tightly. I hadn't seen her in what felt like ages! So, this is where she was. I chuckled and smiled at the thought. "I would've never guessed to see you here." She giggled and sighed.

"Right back at 'cha, dork." Her comment only made my smile widen.

"I've been wondering where you've been. You hadn't answered my calls or responded to my tweets or anything. I'm just glad to see you again." I rested my chin on top of her head.

"Sorry..." she said, apologetically. "I missed my dork." She giggled at her comment as well as me.

"Don't apologize, Chey. I missed you, too, nerd."

* * *

><p>I slowly pulled apart from the hug. Looking at the expression on Cheyenne's face, she appeared to be extremely content... which I actually believed to be genuine. A beautiful smile, it is.<p>

"So... this is where you've been, huh?" I questioned, chuckling awkwardly while scratching my forearm. She smiled weakly and nodded.

"Yeah..." She looked down at the floor, appearing to find sudden interest in it. "So... why are you... when..." She said, trying to find the appropriate words. "Never mind. Forget it. I'm just glad to see you." She said, before I could say anything, and smiled. I nodded, returning the smile. "How... long have you been here?"

"Since yesterday..." I said, remember my first day in this mental hospital. "You?"

"3 months..." she said, her smile fading. 3_ months... I was in the other hospital for... how long? Almost two months, I think. A _smile reappeared on her face. "Just think, we'd be streaming tonight." I gave a confused look.

"What?"

"It's Saturday."

"Oh..." I sighed at the thought. I missed streaming and gaming with my friends; Russ, Scott, Red, Snake, and even Cheyenne every once in a while, and other people-people I did co-ops with. Thinking about it just got me really down. "Thanks for reminding me..." I chuckled weakly, only half-joking. Her eyes widened only slightly.

"Oh, fuck. I'm sorry... I... I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

I'm just glad to see you again, babe...

**{A/N: Aww, hell yes. Cheyenne! Hey, girl girl.**

**God dammit, Cry. Why do you have to avoid PewDie like that?**

**Oh, because I'm a prick. I just remembered :] :D :3**

**I'm severely sorry for the long wait on a short chapter. Jesus Christ, me, stop slacking and get on you J.O.B. (expression)**

**Sorry if you didn't like it, [Thank you for reading, anyways.] but I find the ending to be quite cute. This is still a PewDiePie x Cryaotic fanfiction, so please, don't worry.**

**I based Cry's dialog with Cheyenne on their Tweets to each other so it could be at least a bit realistic.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Bye.}**


	13. Chapter 13

Cry's P.O.V.

I sat and socialized with Cheyenne.

Socialized.

That's something I normally don't do, as you can most likely tell by now. I just felt different around Cheyenne. Yes, I did socialize with Felix and Toby. They're great people, don't get me wrong, but Cheyenne... she's different. It may not make sense to many, but that's just how I am. I'm too complicated.

Cheyenne sat there, smiling her bodacious smile. Laughing, then pouting.

"I know. I miss having Silver hair, though. I'm hoping to revisit it in the near future." I smiled at her.

"Pttf, nah." She looked at me with an upset look on her face. "I-I MEAN, YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL, NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO!, BUT IF YOU ASK ME, NOTHING CAN COMPARE TO YOUR BEAUTY! Did that work?" She simply shrugged and smiled.

"Nah, But 'B plus' for effort!" She gave me a thumbs up. I nodded and smirked at her.

"I'll take it." We talked for a bit more until I heard footsteps approach me from behind.

"Cry?" I bit my lip, knowing exactly whom the voice belonged to.

"Hey..." I said, stretching out the syllable. I turned to face Felix. He gave a smile and rested his hands on his hips.

"What's up, bro? You don't like me anymore? I thought we had something special." He said, giving a small wink. I chuckled slightly at his last statement and shook my head.

"Nah, I'm leaving you for someone else." I said grabbing Cheyenne's hand. I noticed him tense slightly, but he quickly relaxed.

"Who?" Cheyenne asked, smirking. Felix laughed violently as I pouted.

"Shut the fuck up." She smiled at me and lightly punched my arm.

"Dork."

"Twerp." Felix's laughter soon died down and he looked at me, then at Cheyenne.

"Nice to speak to you again, Cheyenne." I hadn't an idea that they talked to each other. Cheyenne simply nodded and smiled softly.

"Back at you, Felix. Much obliged." She said, bluntly. Felix smiled slightly and turned to me. "You hang out with Felix?" She questioned. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah..."

"You know Cheyenne?" Felix asked, perplexed

"Yeah..."

"How?" Honestly, I didn't know how to respond to that question. Are we still dating? It's been a long while since we talked. I know it's not her fault, but...

"We... use to date... before we lost touch." Felix nodded his head slowly in understanding.

"So THAT'S why you didn't sit with me, babe! Don't worry, Cheyenne. I'll keep an eye on him." He said, sending her and I a wink. Cheyenne sent out a soft giggle.

"Are you two a thing? I mean, I'm not surprised or anything. Cry IS pansexual... and you, Felix, ARE bisexual, so..." She trailed off, winking several times at the both of us. I felt my face heat up slightly. I didn't even have to turn to Felix to know that his face was crimson red.

"You're pansexual, Cry?" I nodded slowly. "Why you no tell me?" He said, pouting, and speaking like a young child. I shrugged.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm only kidding. Good to know though. You know, besties tell each other SECRETS!" He said with a lisp in his voice. Cheyenne and I both chuckled slightly.

"You guys still didn't answer my que-"

"No, we aren't a 'thing'." I said, emphasizing the word "thing". She nodded.

"I see." She said. Felix pouted.

"Cryyyyyyy."

"Hush, dear."

I return to my room after lunch, seeing my cat eating out of his bowl. I shrugged, assuming the staff had supplied food, just as the nurse I had talked to, said that they would do so. I sat on my bed, pulling out my laptop.

"I wonder if I could do a stream tonight... I mean, I would have to prevent myself from making loud outbursts, which may be hard, but I guess I could manage." I said to no one in particular. "I wonder if the rest of the crew continued the streams."

"Of course they would." I rolled my eyes at the comment. "More fun without you, right?" The voice hissed.

"Well, I-"

"Right." A chorus as maniacal laughter rang in my head. I only scoffed, not wanting to continue on the conversation. I brought my focus back onto my laptop and logged into my YouTube account and look through the comments of my latest video, which was months ago.

Yoloswegtweetybird9000: Cryyyyyyy, where r yewww :c at least tell us where u r!

Crystits2014: Cry, bb, I miss you. Please make more vids. D:

Assntitties696969: Where the fuck are you, Cry?

Youngdancerofmusic102: Cry, I hope you are okay. You don't have to make videos anymore, I just want to know if you're okay.

Chaoticswaggyduckface: Friend! I miss smiling to your videos, sir! Please, make more!

Blackcakes: For Christ's sake! Make more goddamn videos. -.-

Loltaylorswiftsmom: MOAR!

I smiled, laughed, and grimaced at some of the comments. I was happy for a majority of the people's concerns, though, agitated at the thought that they soon lost interest. I was irritated at the comments that DEMANDED more videos instead of, at the very least, asking politely.

"Stupid people, they are-depending on your feces, of what you call commentary." More laughter.

"Funny. Forgot to laugh, though." I said, scowling.

"How cute of you, Ryan." It said, with the emphasis on my name.

"Oh, please, do piss o-" I was interrupted by a knocking on my door. "Come in." I said, not bothering to even stand up Felix enters my room.

"Hey, bro. Want to live virtual lives and do virtual things?" He asked, with a hopeful smile. I chuckled slightly.

"Nah. No video games for me. I was actually planning on taking a nap." I said, lying, while scratching the back of my neck, nervously. He nodded with a sad expression on his face, and soon after, smiled softly.

"Okay. I understand. Maybe some other time. Well, T-T-Y-L!" He said the last sentence femininely, putting up a peace sign. I giggled and nodded.

"Yeah. Some other time." He nodded, still having a smile on his face, and shut the door. I turned to face my laptop again, and I opened another tab, going onto Twitch, where the crew and I streamed.

I looked for any recent streams, but the most recent ones were about a month ago. I looked at the duration of the latest one and saw that it was pretty short to be a Late Night Crew stream-only an hour and three minutes. I clicked on the recorded stream and watched it. A majority of it was of Russ, Scott, Snake, and Zeigs playing Left 4 Dead 2: Dead Mountain, but after about 55 minutes, they stop playing. They chat for several minutes about the most random thing-Russ having a Tri-force tattoo, and answering a few questions that were asked on chat. Then, I hear Russ sigh.

"Guys, we've were discussing things before the stream, and we've come to terms that... we aren't going to do streams anymore. We really tried, but the streams weren't the same. It isn't the same without Cry. If we ever get in touch with him... we'll let you know. So, I'm sorry. Bye, guys."

"Bye..." Snake said in a sad tone.

"Bye, guys..." says Scott Jund.

"Bye, lovies..." Zeigs said, in her usual British accent.

"Bye..." I heard Red's voice chime in.

And the stream ended...

"How negligent of them to stop just because of you. But, look what you've done. You've disappointed many, not that I'm surprised... I guarantee that they're all angry and disgusted and disappointed in you. Who wouldn't be? Something people loved was seized because. Of. You.

I gritted my teeth in annoyance and slammed my fist against my laptop keyboard.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! PISS OFF! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" I exclaimed. Voices started to overlap each other, saying things such as, "Denial, denial, denial. Tsk, tsk, tsk." And "Blind as a bat." The comments only enraged me more than I already was.

Sighing, I rubbed my temples, trying to ignore the damned comments. I brought my attention to my laptop and opened another tab, searching Skype. Logging in, I was sad to see no one from the crew online. I sighed, closing my laptop and placing it on the desk. I laid down on my bed and sighed, drowsily. The voices continued to blab on about shit I didn't want to hear.

"Fuck that noise." I said aloud, to no one in particular.


	14. Discontinued

Hello.

As you can most likely figure out by the title, I'm discontinuing this story. There are multiple reasons why.

When I first made this story, I did what most people would call, "winging it". When I came up with the idea, I hadn't put any full thought in this story. As I continued on with it, I didn't know where else to go with it. Major writer's block.

Also, due to me not planning this story out, I was "winging it" and doing so got me to a random spot in the story. Because of this, I really started to grew less interested in it, and if I'm not interested in it, I'm not going to do it. What's the point?

I decided that if I'm going to make a story, I'm going to finish it before I publish it. Why? Because I suck and I don't want something like this to happen again.

As you can see, I'm not that great with improvising when it comes to writing.

Finally, I'd like to just give out "thank you" 's and "sorry" 's to everyone who enjoyed this story.

See ya. And sorry, again.

Bye.


End file.
